galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
EO FJ exa 4.docx
She finally gave up and pushed the plate away.” That feels so good , to be full and all. I even got enough food in the bag so they will be nice to me at the nest, even though Benjamin has been arrested and most likely sent to.” Dust Camp“What is the nest?” She looked around as to make sure no one listened in. “No outsider is allowed to know where it is and the roaches kill anyone who does.” “I didn’t ask where it is but what it is.” “It’s our hideout, us the Port Roaches that is. They found a neat spot sublevel nine, behind the Space ports Enviro tanks the Tunneling robots digging the tunnel for the water and supply pipes brushed a natural cave . It’s not big but it is all ours. Much better place than the Short Rats or the Filth Flies have. It is dry and warm. Outside nothing is ever dry!” I didn’t tell her that she told me where her hideout was after all and said. “It rains a lot?” “It hasn’t stopped raining in this are a for the last 100,000 years or more. This space port is located on the East wall of the Twilight river Canjon. The river is about 3000 meters below us. The Town Dusk is on the West wall, connected via the famous vertigo transparent bottom bridge. “I can show you if you like I know my way around.” “Alright, I think I stay a day or two on Twilight and take a different bus. I want to see if we can’t do something about your situation!” Her suspicious facial expression came back.” Not that there is anything you can do, I am a Bottom no one wants to deal with us, but I sure like why you would want to get involved?” I shrugged.” There is always something you can do and I simply can’t help myself not getting involved when I notice something unfair and your situation is so far the most unfair I ever heard off.” “You said that about the ladies bag too, the unfair thing!” “It’s one of my two big problems that keep getting me in trouble.” I got up, “Let’s pay the Inn keeper and then I need to get me a hotel or something and buy me some other clothing. I also want to find a Union Post office. I think I am sending Mjordaren home and get me something else. I would never forgive myself if I lost it.” “mjordaren?” “My sword’s name.” “You are weirder than I thought! I did hear of pets but naming a sword?” “It’s a Nilfeheim thing!” I paid the bill and the lady said to the girl.” You come back now always welcome!” On our way out I said.” You won’t be welcome if she notices hr golden cat thing missing you stole from the counter. I buy you one if you want one.” He eyes darkened. “I don’t want one but it might bring a few credits on Xchange net.” I went back in and paid the lady for the missing statue, and when I left I didn’t see the girl. Maybe it was better that way. I should not get involved anyway and who knows what the entire story was, maybe she was a hardened criminal. She sure was stealing everything in sight. In a clothing store I looked over the offerings and found the male section measly and drab compared to the two floors dedicated to female clothing. I resisted the urge, purchased a pair what the sales man called a 3000 years classic , blue pants he called jeans and a few shirts, a leather jacket. I did like the Terran All terrain boots with tough soles that would adjust automatically to the terrain I walked over. Then I went and put my old clothing and the sword in a big box and paid the Union Postal service to deliver it to my sister for safe keeping. I felt already very different without fur coat vest or tight leather trousers and I decided I liked leather better than jeans. Everything I wore now felt lighter much lighter and I wasn’t sure I would keep dressing like this and If I did the right thing sending my stuff back. I also purchased a more advanced PDD with GalNet connection and it was over 8000 credits, the most expensive item I had ever purchased and yet it did not really change the readout of my credit strip. As I left the girl stood outside, her bags looked empty and she said.” I just went and shared the stuff with the others in the nest. They could not believe what I told them. So here I am. Your Twilight tour guide. If I charge you 20 Credits for this service would you say no?” “Why don’t we make another deal? We get you cleaned up and I get you some decent clothing and when you all clean I give you twenty credits and a tip.” “You pay me for that?” “Sure will!” I took the PDD and said.” Greylines Passenger of coach 554 on Twilight. I like to make changes to my travel arrangements.” “One moment please, connecting.” “Greylines Passenger Relations. Please transmit your ID blip.” I did “Olafson, Eric. Boarded on Nilfeheim with final destination Arsenal Gate?” “Correct” “What can I do for you?” “I like to stay a little on Twilight and take a later bus” “No problem. You ticket is good for one year and on all connections to Arsenal Gate, regardless the route you take. Do you have luggage aboard?” “No.” “Then all is set you may take any later or different bus at any time you choose. Thank you for choosing Graylines and have a nice day.” “That’s a SII – Prodat 9 is it not?” “I think so I just bought it. My old one was not GalNet enabled. Don’t steal it! It was quite expensive!” “I know I could get 100 Credits for it from the Roach King!” “I think your roach king keeps a hefty profit for himself then. This just cost me 8000 and its brand new. Even if he gets half for it, you should get more than 100 credits for it.” She blinked.” You just spend 8000 credits, just like that?” “More or less. So are we still on or keep standing around?” “There is a scrub and soak on Level 9 for Dust Miners. I could shower there.” Her face did not look happy as she said it. “You don’t want to get clean?” “Yes I don’t mind being clean, water isn’t free up here and it’s a long way to the river. There are only Sand Miners and rough men at the Scrub and soak…” “It was your suggestion. I was thinking about a Hotel room with a private bath!” Her face lit up.” A real Hotel with one bed per room?” “Do they have unreal hotels too?” “There are Bunk Houses, Hostels, Sleep halls, Hour Hotels, Portels, Bed and Breakfasts, one, two, three , four and Five star Hotels and there is even one Ultra Lux in the City. I sighed lead the way and pick one. “We have two hotels on Nilfeheim and that is it and I never been in one.” “How much do you want to spend?” I shrugged.” Is there one with a nice view perhaps of the outside or something?” Exa’s eyes sparkled.” Well there is no better view than from the Bridge Hotel.” “That’s the one Girl. Lead the way!” She led me to a bank of Inter Port Transports and we entered the transport bullet , she keyed in a destination and the bullet shot down. The transparent tube we traveled in left the bottom of the space port and I now saw the entire port was build hanging two thirds of a mind blowing canyon. On the other side was a City with sky scrapers built the same way hanging over the cliff the two were connected via fragile looking bridge. But taking the size of the city and the space port complex into account the brisge must have been gigantic.” I said to her.”Say didn’t you want to stay somewhere on that bridge or is there another bridge hotel or something?” She said.” I am sorry Eric, but the others said I must do that or they kill me.!” She touched my hand with something and I felt my legs give away and slide along the wall to the floor. She looked sad.” Sorry Eric! I had no choice! You would be gone tomorrow and I am still with the Port Roaches!” I passed out. My last coherent thought was how stupid I had been once again! -- Interlude : Sin 4 GalNet Entry After the last great war between the Big four ( Union, Shiss, Nul and the Galactic Council lead by the Kermac) and during the armistice conference it was decided that all space not Territory of either of these species was declared Unrestricted Space, and buffer zones between these galactic super powers called Free Space. Several space faring civilizations such as the Kartanian, the Velox, the Armosia and the elusive Togar declared their space Free Space during the same Armistice conference. The main article of that contract prohibits any of the Big Four to operate fleets, armed ships or trespass into free space. (Private ships and civilians are not included in this contract) Each of the Big four and the so called Neutrals watching very that the others do not violate Free space. Free Space is now a heaven for pirates, the lawless element of all Civilizations and the most famous of all the lawless places is Sin 4. For almost 500 years since the end of the last war by armistice, The 4th planet of the Sin system is synonymous with crime of every possible shade and flavor and every vice, every drug and everything anywhere else illegal can be found here. Crime Syndicates operate openly with offices. Sin 4 is relative close to Nul, Union and Kermac space as well as within reach of Kartanian and Togar. Sin 4 is the only Non-Union planet connected to GalNet. (SII operates a Call Center and a Bank on Sin 4). Category:Fragments